


A night at the Opera

by Violetta_Valery



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Barber of Seville, F/M, FBI Operation, First Time, Infatuated Fox Mulder, Inspired by Music, Jealous Fox Mulder, La Traviata, MSR, Music Nerd Fox Mulder, Music References & Allusions, Operas, Overthinking, Psychology, RST, Richard Wagner - Freeform, Sex, Tristan & Isolde, UST, one bed, sex drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetta_Valery/pseuds/Violetta_Valery
Summary: An unusual assignment lead Scully and Mulder to deeper connections, in many different levels.(Thank you @kiwiphroot for the AMAZING manip that now opens this fanfic! It seems as if it was tailor-made!)
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	A night at the Opera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [messier31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/messier31/gifts), [msrafterdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrafterdark/gifts).



> Spoilers: Timeline for this story is S7, most likely between ep. 13 “First person shooter” and ep. 17 “all things”; tiny mentions of S2 ep. 7 “3” and S6 ep. 3 “Triangle”, you won't even notice. No monsters, no paranormal, no aliens, but fun nonetheless!
> 
> Disclaimers: goes without saying, “The X-Files” characters are not mine. English is not my mother language, so excuse any grammar errors or unimaginative vocabulary. And of course, have fun!
> 
> This is dedicated to messier31, who taught me that Opera Fic is a thing, and suggested an opera-related story!
> 
> P. S.: I can only DREAM of the talented @msrafterdark sketching Scully and Mulder on their gala attire from this story!!!

[ ](https://ibb.co/16zd1nR)

(Manip by @kiwiphroot, December 1, 2020)

*****  
F. B. I. HEADQUARTER’S BASEMENT, WASHINGTON D. C.  
Friday, 8:00 am

Mulder was holding a Bureau memorandum in one hand and a fancy golden envelope in the other when Scully swung the door open and walked in the office, the smell of fresh coffee and cinnamon rolls mingled with her own fragrance diffused in the small, packed room. The day was starting with a bang, Mulder thought, leaning on his chair and inhaling deeply that comforting smell.

“Good morning, partner! What’ve we got?” she extended him a cup and one of the rolls.

“How do you feel about opera, Scully? Wow… this is good, where did you get it?” he bit the sweet, still warm pastry.

“New coffee shop just around the corner, very nice spot! We should go there for lunch sometime. Opera, you were saying?”

“Yeah, check this out: ‘The Romanian Embassy in Washington D. C. is honored to invite you to a Gala Evening at the Kennedy Center, in honor of the President of the United States of America, celebrating the new cultural partnership and exchange between our two great countries to foment opera and the classic arts.’ And guess what?” Mulder stopped for a dramatic effect, looking at his confused partner. “Angela Gheorghiu is the prima donna of the evening, singing her famous Traviata. There will be a bunch of other singers from the MET and other opera houses, playing scenes of Barber of Seville and Tristan and Isolde, too.”

Scully stopped and stared incredulously at Mulder, a large bite of cinnamon roll half-stuffed in her mouth. She took a deep breath and swallowed before speaking. “I don’t know a thing about your music tastes, Mulder, but I’d NEVER take you for an opera guy.” he just chuckled at her perplexity. “How on Earth do you know who Angela Gheorghiu is? And how do you even know her Traviata is famous???” Suddenly it hit her that, even after all these years, there was so much about this man she didn’t have a clue about. There was always a surprise, and it made the day-by-day with him ever exciting.

“You think so little of me, don’t you..? Well, it’s not my daily bread, but I know a couple of things. For instance, there are psychology studies on Richard Wagner’s music, specially his Isolde’s ‘Liebestod’ or ‘love-death’, about death drive and the fantasy of redemption, demonstrating the function of music in conveying meanings which are not verbally expressible… it’s fascinating! As for Gheorghiu… well, her Traviata in London was televised. And she’s Romanian, and secretly known as ‘Draculette’, so you can see where my interest comes from.” he finished this last comment with a silly grin. Scully, on the other hand, knew of his fascination for vampires from other times and refrained from making further comments, with a blank look on her face.

“So, how does it have anything to do with us?”

“Do you have a nice gala dress for tonight?”

“You’re inviting me to the Gala?” she was suspicious right now, and secretly excited as if she was in junior high, being asked for the senior prom.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but no. We were summoned along with four other agents by Skinner, who will join us as well, to be on duty undercover while the President and the Romanian committee enjoy the performance. Sort of an elite escort squad. I guess he thought we needed something to work on, as our week was quite slow…” did he just see a frustrated look on his partner’s face? He must be imagining things, he thought. “So, if you don’t have a dress, Skinner arranged funds for us to rent something. We’re to leave at noon and go to this place to get our gala attires. I can’t wait to look like a penguin!”

Scully was serious, thinking things over. Being on an escort squad was definitely not their cup of tea, but it could be a nice change of scenery for an evening, not having to think about aliens or weird phenomena. It’d be just like playing James Bond, enjoying a little glamour and less nerve-wrecking drama. “Okay, so how’s the schedule?”

“The Gala starts at seven and goes for about 90 minutes. We have to be at the Kennedy Center for Skinner’s briefing by five thirty, sharp. We could go to the attire fitting and head there right after, how does it sound?”

“No, you go ahead and make your arrangements. I won’t need to rent a dress; I’ve got something at home. I’ll call you when I’m arriving there so you can tell me where we’re meeting the squad.”

“Deal.” They finished the morning tediously, reviewing expense reports and rearranging some files, while at the same time thinking how the unusual evening most likely was going to be, and how it could end up being. When the clock hit noon, Mulder checked the attire rental place address and went for his car, while Scully got her things and headed home. “See you in a few hours, partner! Oh, we have to bring our guns and IDs under the garment, don’t wear anything too revealing.” That comment gained Mulder a muttered “oh, shut up!” and a super-annoyed eye roll.

*****  
KENNEDY CENTER, WASHINGTON D. C.  
5:15 pm

Mulder had spent the afternoon fitting his tuxedo. It was boring, but he ended up feeling much more like MI6 than F. B. I., which boosted his arrogant sassiness to another level *you’re one handsome penguin*. He met the other four agents and Skinner himself at the parlor, and when the boss asked about Scully, he just told him she’d meet them all there. “Her dress rental was already paid for by the Bureau, Mulder. I can’t take the money back, or next time they won’t approve the amounts I request, claiming I can spend less. See if you can find something here to use this money.” Mulder had an idea. He went to the jewellery showcase and looked for a piece Scully could use. He had no idea what she was going to wear, so he went for something that would match virtually anything; he found a round-shape diamond necklace in white gold, sleek and elegant and tight almost like a choker *that will look like a thousand stars sparkling around her swan neck* he imagined with dreamy eyes. He asked for the rental price and it was a bit over his budget. *Oh, what the hell, she deserves it* and requested it anyway, paying himself for the exceeding amount. He signed the rental and insurance terms, agreeing to return the jewel with his tux in 24h.

The men left for Kennedy Center together and arrived there 15min in advance, so Skinner asked them to go to the private room where they’d have their briefing straight away. Scully hadn’t arrived yet, but as they went inside, Mulder’s phone rang. “Mulder, it’s me. I’m arriving in five, tell me where I can find you.” He gave her the directions to the room. It was a rehearsal place, filled with music racks and chairs, soundproofed and very private, with no windows. The five men were around Skinner as she opened the door, and the room seemed to have been filled with light and heat.

Scully was in an aubergine V-neck lined silk dress, with a split running all the way to the middle of her left thigh and a slightly loose skirt that floated as if in slow motion, as she moved around the room towards the now bewildered men that stared at her. Her hair was pinned in an elegant French twist, and her back covered by a vintage large black velvet stole. She was a vision. “I believe I’m right on time, sir” she addressed Skinner, who cleared his throat rather roughly to try to bring the agents back to Earth from wherever they were lost.

“Yes, you’re are, agent Scully. We just arrived and were about to begin. Please join us.”

As she approached the group and Skinner began his briefing about the evening, Mulder just stood there, unable to process any thought or sound. “So, as you know we’re not here to enjoy the concert, we’re here to make surveillance…” he was gazing at his partner and marveling at how perfectly the colors in her dress, her hair, her skin and her eyes complemented each other. “You’ll be each with your own partners and sit strategically around the audience…” he was startled to see that she was wearing small round-shaped diamond earrings, as if she knew they’d match the necklace he got her for tonight. “As for myself, I’ll be at the Romanian Ambassador’s box, playing the Bureau representative and as your focal point for any action, if needed...” his eyes travelled from her ear to her neck, and from there to her cleavage, and he could see her breasts shyly peering from the V-neck line as she breathed. “You’re to keep your guns and IDs hidden in your holsters, and your earphones on, at all times...” moving down, his eyes went to her waist and to the luminous piece of thigh emerging from the split in her dress; she was not wearing stockings. Mulder gasped at the realization of it, and feeling something stirring in his pants, suddenly was brought back to the real world from his Scully-driven trip. “So, any questions? You’ll have fifteen minutes to prepare, plug your earphones and head to your places. We gather at 6:15 pm in the main hall for the reception, and at 6:45 pm you all go to your seats. Understood?”

“Understood, boss.” the team repeated. Mulder rushed to Scully and asked her to wait for him while he hurried to the restroom. “I’ve got something for you.” He entered one of the booths panting, trying to think of anything gross or stupid so his sudden erection would wilt. He was still locked there when he heard the four agents arriving. “Did you see that motherfucking Ice Queen in there, all dolled up?”

“I saw no Ice Queen, today she looks hot as hell! She steamed the entire room, did you see how even Skinner choked?”

“I know I’d like to make *her* choke! Do you think she swallows?” there was dirty laughter all over the place. Mulder was trembling with anger at hearing such comments about Scully, his erection now fully gone over that gross and stupid blabbing.

“With that plump mouth of hers, she better! Anyway, it’s not because she’s all fired up one day that she’s no longer the frigid shrew we see every day… or maybe Spooky’s finally fucking her and she woke up to life. It was about time he ate that pussy!”

“I always had the feeling that he, or she, or both were gay…”

Mulder suddenly opened the booth door slamming it against the wall. “YOU BETTER STOP TALKING ABOUT MY PARTNER RIGHT NOW OR I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU! DON’T FORGET I ALREADY HIT SKINNER ONCE! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!” He washed his hands and left without even looking at the now disconcerted and silent agents. If he’d stayed a minute longer, he’d have broken a few noses and messed both the operation and his career.

Scully was waiting by the briefing room door. She saw him approaching and sensed him agitated. He had his hand in his pocket. “Mulder, are you alright? We’re almost out of time, what took you so long?”

“I’m alright, Scully. You look… dazzling.” he felt his heartbeat even a bit and the red from his face fade away as she smiled a bit shyly over the compliment.

“You don’t look bad yourself, G-man! Not bad at all.” she unconsciously licked her lower lip as she spoke.

“Turn around, I’ve got something for you.” she turned, almost amused, and his hands went to her scruff, his knuckles brushing her skin oh-so-softly and removing her cross. “I’ve kept this safe once, I’ll keep it safe tonight as well.” he put on her cross and hid it under his collar, then placed the diamond necklace around her neck. He whispered to her ear “Tonight, you’re my Bond girl.” spinning her around and stepping aside to look at her. She looked regal, a true goddess.

“Mulder, this is beautiful! I hope you didn’t buy it…”

“I’m afraid it’s just for tonight. You deserve one of these, though, it fits you perfectly.” and she smiled as he extended his arm to her. “Shall we?”

They went to the reception hall, which was all lighted up and packed with politicians, D. C.’s high society, Kennedy Center’s benefactors, members of the Romanian embassy and community, the whole thing. It was everything Mulder hated, all that pomp and circumstance he remembered from a long-lost childhood in Martha’s Vineyard, filled with social events among wealthy, fake families. He didn’t mind it today, though. He felt great with that splendid woman standing next to him, observing everything around and attentive to any signal from Skinner or any of the *motherfucking bastards* agents. When it was 6:45 pm, they heard Skinner’s voice on the phones “Go to your seats, now”.

Mulder and Scully found themselves in a corner private box, three away from Skinner and the Ambassador’s that were right in the center, while the other two pairs of agents were placed in the parterre middle section, one to the left, other to the right of the stage. That gave them a privileged view of the entire audience and the stage. Moments later, the President arrived in his box and greeted the public, along with the Romanian representative, who took his seat on the next box. All positioned agents observed their entrance and scanned the theatre for anything unusual. Skinner asked over the phones for feedback and got three “all clear” messages back.

The only way Scully and Mulder could talk and be heard without disturbing the people seating nearby was directly to each other’s ears, since the rumor in the audience was becoming lower with each signal from the stage. From someone looking from afar, they looked like a couple sharing confidences. “I’ve got a question for you, Scully. Where the hell did you hide your holster? I mean, that dress fits you like a latex glove.” he teased her, knowing she hated/not really hated that kind of innuendo.

“Sure you want to know?” she backfired with a wicked grin, his eyes opening wide, imagining things he couldn’t say out loud. After a dramatic pause, she playfully rose her skirt to expose her right calf and a skin-colored holster strapped to her leg. “If it stays far from the slit, it doesn’t really show. Of course, I can’t cross my legs.” she winked at Mulder.

“You better not, or you risk revealing more than your gun… not that it would be bad, but certainly distracting.” *Scully just winked at me* Tingly, tingly, tingly down his pants.

“And we surely don’t want you distracted, especially when Skinner can look right back at us, right?” she said matter-of-factly, lightly patting his thigh. *Scully is patting my thigh* and the tingly feeling was turning into a hard-on dangerously fast. Hopefully he could disguise it covering himself with the tuxedo jacket. He was about to throw another silly, diverting remark when the third signal rang through the theatre and lights went out. The conductor entered the room, and after a round of applause lowered his baton; the first compasses of La Traviata’s Prelude filled the room with the melancholiest melody, filled with passion and fragility. The music had an unexpected effect on Scully; she instantly felt her heart shrinking inside her chest, and a sudden urge to cry. She held her tears back, but Mulder noticed something was going on, so he reached for the back of her hand that still rested over his thigh, with a feather-like touch. She entwined her fingers on his and lightly squeezed them. The Prelude was over and there was a round of applause.

“Here comes Draculette!” he whispered to her and heard her chuckle – the big black hair and light skin indeed made her look like a vampire. The prima donna entered to the sound of an enthusiastic audience and shouts of “brava” even before she started singing. When she bowed and there was silence again, she went on singing Violetta’s great aria “Ah, fors’è lui… sempre libera”, followed by the sorrowful “Addio, del passato” and the love duet “Parigi, o cara” with one of the guest tenors. The audience went crazy, and like the diva she was, she modestly thanked, leaving the stage with a triumphant look of her face and at least five bouquets in her arms. The theatre announced a 10-minute intermission, and both Scully and Mulder jumped when Skinner’s voice thundered through the phones and harshly told them to stand and watch the corridor, as the President and the Ambassador were both leaving their boxes, to which they obeyed.

“What was that all about at the beginning of the concert, Scully?”

“I’m not sure… maybe it’s not just Wagner’s music that provokes a reaction as to… convey meanings which are not verbally expressible. That melody was so simple, and yet so profound. It just stirred something inside.”

“Well, brace yourself for the second round, because if I read the program correctly, the concert’s ending with Isolde’s ‘Liebestod’.” At that moment they saw the politicians’ entourage passing by, greeting the public and shaking hands with benefactors. A few minutes later they were heading back to their seats, so Mulder turned his mic on for a moment and passed on the message to the squad. Skinner acknowledged and told them to return as well. They entered the box’s anteroom and closed the door, so there was hardly any light inside but a thread coming from the main stage. “Scully, stop here for a moment. You’re SPARKLING!” she turned her head to Mulder and he had that boyish, over-excited look on his face that made her heart melt; he was looking at the light beam shimmering through the diamonds around her neck, producing shining and colorful reflections on her skin and on his face. Before he could think, his fingers went straight to her cleavage and slowly traced the dots of light there. The soft touch made her shudder and her knees almost quiver under her weight.

“Mulder… let’s go sit down again. Please.” Her voice was almost a whisper as she looked into his eyes; she didn’t want to look down, for she’d realized a moment ago there was something up and going in her partner’s trousers.

“Hey Scully, in case we don’t have this chance again…” He grabbed her and kissed her long and hard. She was startled, but kissed him back. Then he pulled himself away and guided her to their seats, this time, entirely unlike him, not saying sorry or feeling awkward. He didn’t say a word, though, and so didn’t she. The second part of the program started cheerful, with the opening of Rossini’s Barber of Seville followed by Figaro and Rosina’s arias, and the final ensemble from the first act of the opera. The audience was delirious. Contrastingly enough, when the room was silent again, the sublime first chords of Wagner’s Tristan and Isolde’s act 1 Prelude resonated across the theatre. This time it was Mulder who held Scully’s hand and pressed it, whispering in her ear “close your eyes and feel this music”.

She obeyed, and felt the melody building an entirely different atmosphere. It was dense as if the air could be cut through with a knife, passionate as a lover’s touch, and expressed a world of feelings without not so even a word. She was engulfed by the music *I guess this is how Saint Theresa felt during her ecstasy* and didn’t even notice a singer stepping into the stage. She also didn’t notice Mulder looking at her, paying attention to her every reaction with the reverence of a devotee. He was mesmerized – and terribly aroused – as he saw her head languidly fell back a tiny bit and her lips part, as if in pure pleasure, the darkness in the place protecting her from scrutinizing eyes from other people. As the conductor linked the Prelude to the famous “Liebestod” and the soprano’s voice soared, Scully opened her eyes in shock, almost waking from a dream but still immerse. Her blue eyes were sparkling with fire and tears that she couldn’t control, they simply rolled down her face. She felt her underwear slightly moist with arousal. As the music faded to an end she felt completely overwhelmed, and almost hit Mulder inadvertently with a swift movement of her arm, when he tried to dry her tears with his handkerchief. She turned her head to look him in the eyes and mouthed “I’m sorry” to him, not being able to produce any sound. He touched her shoulder and handed her the handkerchief so she could dry her face herself. “It’s alright Scully. Are you well, do you need a moment?”

She was about to say the usual “I’m fine” when the audience raised with an uproar and applauded the orchestra and the singers ardently – “Draculette” made another triumphant entrance with the rest of the ensemble – and Skinner’s voice rang again on their ears. “That’s it! All agents hold positions until the President’s and the Ambassador’s entourages are out of their boxes, then follow them to the reception hall. We’ll meet there and keep watch until they all leave the building.”

It was all done as Skinner planned. Half an hour later the hall was almost empty, and they all met; Skinner thanked everybody, gave last instructions to return the rented attires on the following day and said good night. The four agents followed straight away, saying goodbye without looking at Mulder’s face – still staring at Scully, though – and mumbling something like “what a wasted night, I could’ve been home catching something on tv”. Scully and Mulder looked at each other in the emptied hall, she still a little baffled; she had no idea the assignment was going to end up being a sensual, almost spiritual experience. *thank you, Wagner, for making me practically reach ecstasy while working!*

“That went well, after all. No frills, and we got to enjoy a fine concert, right Scully?” she smiled shyly at him. “Hey, it’s not even 10pm yet, how about we have some dinner in a fancy place? You know, since we’re both dressed to kill, we could end this night in style, right? You’re still my Bond girl.”

“Mulder, I’m okay with dinner, but I really could use a drink right now.”

“Then I know where we can go. Did you drive here or got a cab?”

“Cab.”

“Then let me go get my car and I’ll pull over here for you.” In less than five minutes he was back, she hopped on and off they went.

*****  
EDGAR BAR & KITCHEN AT THE MAYFLOWER HOTEL  
10:15 pm

Mulder wanted something fancy and traditional, so he went to a classic hotel, of classic style and classic hospitality. He left his car with the valet and guided Scully, his hand on her lower back, all the way through the main hall into the bar. They sat side by side on the counter. A friendly bartender who looked like a British lord came to take their orders: he had a vesper dry martini “shaken, not stirred” *let’s live the whole fantasy, right?* and she had a double scotch “on the rocks, please”. Mulder asked if the restaurant was still open. “I’m afraid it’s closing within the next fifteen minutes, but the room service is 24h and they serve very good, high-end supper. Are you staying with us tonight?”

They looked at each other, but before Scully could say no, Mulder said “you know, we may be. What do you say, Bond girl? One night of splurge on a luxury hotel after years staying on old shitty roadside motels is something we can treat ourselves to, don’t you agree?” there is the boyish smile stamped in his face again. How could she say no? She just smiled and nodded, taking a sip of her drink. He swallowed his drink in one single gulp and went straight to the front desk to register. “We travel a lot for work” she started to explain to the bartender, who seemed amused by the excitement in Mulder’s face.

“Oh, it must be great for you to work with your husband. He looks at you like it’s the first time again and again.”

“Noooo, no no, you’ve got it all wrong. We’re partners. Professional partners.” Why was she even trying to justify herself? Was it the scotch kicking in her empty stomach?

“Oh, I see. My apologies, madam.” he didn’t lose the smile, though. After years working at the bar counter and witnessing so many people come and go, he just looked and knew them better than they knew themselves. In a moment Mulder came back with the key card and an ear-to-ear smile on his face. “Did you finish your drink, Scully? Let’s check our room and have dinner. I’m starving!” he grabbed her hand as she poured down the rest of her scotch and said thank you and good night to the friendly bartender. As they left to the elevator, the gentleman picked up the phone and asked the receptionist for their room number.

*****  
THE MAYFLOWER HOTEL SUITE  
10:30 pm

The suite was luxurious, big and cozy at the same time. Compared to what they were used to, it felt like a palace. A fire had just been started for them on the fireplace, the two-place table set for dinner and there were candles lit throughout the living room. Mulder had already arranged the room service order along with the room, so they didn’t have to worry about anything except getting comfortable. Scully took off her shoes and stole, and that was when Mulder found out the back of her dress was also V-lined and exposed half her back – the vision made him dizzy. She sat and pulled the skirt to remove her holster, and placed it on the nightstand. That’s when she realized there was only a king-size bed in the room.

“Mulder, didn’t they have a two-bedded room?”

“Yes, but there were no two-bedded suites. And I wanted a room with space for us. I’m tired of cramped rooms.” he was now removing his bowtie and all the forty-seven pieces of clothing on the damn tuxedo. He left his shirt, unbuttoned on the collar and cuffs and Scully's cross still safe on his neck, and his trousers only. Shoes and socks were gone. “There’s plenty of space in the bed, you won’t even feel me sleeping by your side, but if you want to, I can take the couch. It’s probably much comfier than my own!” he said, stretching his legs as he sat down in the bed, with his head on the headboard. She thought about it for a moment before answering.

“I guess it’s okay. I can always kick you with my cold, cold and tiny feet!” there was a knock on the door, so Mulder moved from the bed to open it, passing by Scully who was also heading to the living room and tentatively tickling her on the waist. She dodged him with a giggle that made him so, so happy.

“Good evening, sir. With compliments of our head bartender.” the white-gloved steward entered the suite with a bottle of champagne on an ice bucket and two glasses. Attached to it was a small handwritten note: “Keep looking at each other like it’s the first time again and again.” Scully got it right there, even if she was a bit tipsy. Suddenly her mind was travelling to their very first meeting at the basement, and a myriad of lightspeed flashes went through her head, memories of Mulder gazing into her eyes and vice-versa on countless occasions: in the rain, on a graveyard, at some morgue, a motel room, at the hospital, on a diner, at a car. She didn’t even notice when another steward entered the room and placed a silver tray with their dinner at the living room table. Mulder tipped them both and closed the door, looking at Scully standing there, absent-minded. There was something going on.

He went to the table, opened the champagne and poured the golden, bubbly drink for them. Then he opened the cloches and the smell of the food invaded the room. “Scully, shall we eat?” she came back to Earth and nodded, smiling and taking the glass he offered her. She raised it and proposed a toast “to looking at each other like it’s the first time, again and again”. “Forever, G-woman. Forever.” They drank, and they ate the decadent meal. The effects of the alcohol and the sheer satisfaction of the entire experience was kicking in them both, they were laughing at each other for no particular reason. Mulder got up holding the bottle, extended the other hand to Scully and started spinning her around the room, as if in a slow dance with no music. He decided to tease her.

“Tell me about Wagner. How did it feel to listen to that massive blackhole of music live, with your eyes closed?”

“Geez, I’m not sure I can describe it. I remember you mentioned something about ‘the fantasy of redemption’ through this piece of music… maybe the closest I got was of the fantasy of… release. My own reaction reminded me of the descriptions and representations of Saint Theresa’s spiritual ecstasy.”

“But you do realize there’s no such thing as ‘spiritual or religious ecstasy’, right? This sort of epiphany derives from an unconscious and often repressed sex drive… which brings me to think… oh crap, how did this conversation get so serious?” he laughed again, drinking the champagne straight from the bottle.

“You were the one who brought it up! And you better not think anything about me and my presumed unconscious or repressed sex drive. You know nothing about me, at least on this matter, anyway… come here, give me that.” she took the champagne from his hand and drank, but ended up spilling a little down her chin. On his react-only mode, Mulder brought his lips to her chin, gently sucking the golden liquid into his mouth.

“We can’t waist any of this expensive champagne, right?” he mumbled with a grin against her skin. “What you were saying, about your sex drive? My guess is that tonight, you were triggered by the music, the ambience, the situation…” he was now slowly leaning Scully into a wall by the fireplace, his legs not wanting to roam through the room anymore. His kisses moved from her chin to the side of her neck.

“I wasn’t saying anything, you just assumed things… but I guess I can answer your question quite frankly.” on a pretty bold movement, she took his hand into hers and guided it through the slit of her dress, landing it on her inner thigh, close enough to her sex so he could feel the heat emanating from her core, but not touch it. Her thigh was slick with her honey, and after the initial shock, he moved his thumb oh-so-delicately, caressing the glossy skin. “Mulder… we’re passing the point of no return here. I’m… I’m all for it. Are you?” her voice was reduced to an almost whisper, an octave lower of her alto tone.

He looked into her eyes, those Caribbean blue eyes, and it was as if he were looking at her for the first time. In a way, it was. This was the first time he looked into her eyes and saw all the same love and yearning he had for her, reflecting back at him. Maybe they were there all the time and she concealed it, maybe they were dormant and all paths lead her to awake them at that turning point. It didn’t matter a bit. She wanted him, and now he knew it.

“You didn’t even have to ask, Scully.” leaving her thigh, he grabbed her hips and pinned her tightly to the wall, pressing himself against her and taking her lips on a deep, frantic kiss. She moaned as she opened her mouth, granting his tongue access. They dueled with each other until they were both out of breath and broke the kiss, gasping for air through swollen lips. She took the chance and bit his plump lower lip, just to softly lick it right after. She wanted to chew it, really. Her tongue slithered from his lip to his chin, to his Adam’s apple where she placed a soft kiss, and made its way to his ear lobe, where she nibbled a bit more.

“Let’s get to bed, Mulder.” her voice tantalized him to the point that he could hardly refrain from rubbing his erection on her belly, so he took her in his arms and rushed to the bedroom, throwing her quite clumsily on the soft, cloud-like mattress. He stood on his knees, one leg on each side of her waist, and tossed away his shirt while she loosened her hair from the French twist and let it fall free on the pillow. She helped him with his trousers and boxers and they were at the floor in no time. Then he went down on her, kissing every inch of her face, neck and collarbone, as he slid his fingers through the straps of her silk dress. She helped him by arching her back and then her hips, and quickly enough it was gone, leaving her in nothing but a tiny black thong that hardly covered her copper curls, and the diamond necklace around her neck. She made a move to remove it but he stopped her.

“Leave it. I want to make love to you wearing only that.” His mouth started to worship her again, moving down and leaving no tiny bit of skin untouched. It was maddening. The honey poured from her, the thong was soaked and she was very slick down to her thighs. As his lips reached her underbelly, she couldn’t fight the trembling between her legs that spread to her entire body. Noticing it, he began removing the thong by pulling it with his teeth, his warm breath enticing her skin to the verge of torture. She moaned at each breath she felt. He led the fine piece of lace all the way to her ankles and she kicked it away, finally, taking the opportunity to spread her legs open and invite Mulder to the feast between her thighs. “Geez, Scully… you’re sparkling!”

She laughed and was suddenly interrupted by her own whimper, once he went down and began working his mouth through her sex. The friction between the soft and sensitive skin of her clit and his slightly rough tongue brought tears of pleasure to her eyes. Her orgasm was building fast once he found the perfect rhythm between rubbing his tongue, sucking and kissing her rosebud with different pressures, until she let go screaming his name. It was the strongest orgasm of her life, and she was having trouble processing it when she realized he hadn’t finished with her. He raised from her thighs, his chin, lips and cheeks glistening with her honey, and it was the most erotic image she’d ever seen. “Come for me once more, my love. Let it happen.” he kissed and rubbed himself against her thighs and went for her again, this time penetrating her with one, then two fingers, while teasing her clit desperately with his mouth. The second wave hit her hard in no time, bringing her to tears again, she was so over sensitized.

Mulder let go of Scully and climbed up, kissing her all over till he reached her lips again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, then touching his face as if to imprint it into both her vision and tactile memories. Her hands moved down his body and found his manhood pulsing for her. She touched herself and spread her juices on him, stroking him softly, then a little more urgently. He looked at her, pleading, and she knew he wouldn’t last much longer, so she opened her legs again and guided him to her core. He leveraged her hips with his hands and in one swift movement entered her. She was so tight, but so slick he found no resistance, so he began to thrust deep inside. His pace sped up in no time, and she was practically bouncing on the mattress as he fucked her hard. “Come inside me, Mulder. I want to feel all of you inside me. Let go.” and as he heard these words, he grunted something that sounded like “I love you, Scully” and spilled inside her in long, unceasing jets, until he fell totally useless and empty on top of her. “I love you too, Mulder” she whispered to his ear, running her fingers through his hair as they both drifted into sweet sleep.

*****  
The sun was rising, and gold threads of light cleared up the room. The candles were gone, the fireplace was out, and Scully and Mulder were fast asleep, entangled in each other under the super fluffy and warm comforter. Mulder woke up first, and it took him a while to realize that last night hadn’t been one of his recurring dreams about his partner. As he felt her tiny body around his arms, forehead on his chest and legs around his own, a sudden flush ran through his chest. He could also feel the sticky moist of their body fluids puddled between them on the bed sheets. With his usual boyish smile, he began to make plans for the future. The near one, would be to go to the attire parlor to return the tuxedo, and ask how much it would cost to buy that diamond necklace, that was meant to be Scully’s all along. As for a farther future, the plan was to have this woman waking up next to him for the rest of their lives. When, a few minutes later, she opened her eyes and snuggled with him, pressing even tighter to his body, he knew that this plan could be nearer than he thought. He sighed in pure joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t be shy, leave your feedback! Ideas and requests for upcoming stories are most welcome!


End file.
